creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted Reflection
It all started a few days ago, when I looked into my mirror. The reflection wasn’t what it used to be, it started to gain consciousness. It looked at me, and I quickly turned away from the mirror. I soon noticed that it didn’t matter what object it was to make him appear, as long as it worked like a mirror. I saw him in the windows, my computer screen, even in the eyes of other people if I looked close enough. One day I was browsing videos on Youtube when, for no reason, Notepad appeared on my screen. First I was confused, especially when text started to appear. The text was backwards, like how it would be if you tried to read a page of a book in a mirror. "Hello Jay. Yes, it is me. The one you call your ‘reflection.’" Now I got even more confused. How did my reflection know my name or managed to open Notepad? I assumed it was a hacker, so I responded by typing a message in Notepad under His message. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "I told you already. I am your reflection. And what kind of reflection would I be, if I didn’t know your name?" "You’re not my reflection. A reflection can’t hack into computer systems." "Oh really? You don’t want to know what I’m capable of." "You’re just a hacker. I’m going to call the cops." No response. I figured I scared him with the threat to call the cops, and didn’t pay attention to it anymore. Two days later, I noticed someone staring at me while I was walking through the park. It was a sixteen year old girl, wearing a black hoodie and jeans. She nodded to a certain tree that had a piece of paper on it, then left. I walked over to the tree and read the note. "Jay, don’t think we’ve forgotten you. The Tracker has been released into your world. I give you one chance to escape eternal torture. Give me your soul, and I will call the Tracker back to the world she belongs in. You have already seen her. Within 24 hours, she will be at your house. When she gets you, you are pretty much dead. -Your Reflection." As soon as I read who signed the note, I thought back about what happened last night. A sixteen year old girl wearing a black hoodie and jeans stood in my bedroom, hood over her head. She also wore a mask, marked with a strange symbol. She just looked at me, before whispering something. As soon as I got home, I went up to my laptop and opened Notepad. "Reflection, are you there?" No response for five minutes. "Yes." "Did you write the note?" "Yes." "Is the girl in the black hoodie the Tracker?" "Yes." A noise downstairs. "She is in your house now. Want to give up your soul and in exchange be saved from eternal torture in the Void?" I didn’t respond immediately. Did I really want to give up my soul? What if my reflection was lying and the girl was trying to save me? A slight whisper from behind me. I turned around to see the Tracker, shrouded in tentacles that seemed to be made out of solid shadows. "Come with me. You’ll be much happier if you leave this place. Join me, and we will venture into the Void, leaving all troubles behind us." I looked into her masked eyes. It was a siren's call. If I joined her, I’d suffer for eternity. If I didn’t join her, I would have to sacrifice my soul. I ran away, locking all doors behind me, even though I knew it was pointless.. "He" would just possess something reflective in this room but what I was yet to see was even worse: The Tracker suddenly stood right in front of me, without her mask. It was then, that I recognized her. It was one of my old friends, but she had been missing for at least three years. Suddenly, out of nowhere another, more familiar voice spoke. It wasn’t until it finished the first sentence that I noticed it was my voice. My reflection was speaking. "What do you want Jay? Keep your soul, but suffer for eternity, or lose your soul and become what your friend here has become?" I then made the worst mistake ever: I chose to sacrifice my soul. His hand came out of the mirror and held something that looked like a small orb. I looked at it, when feeling I was getting pulled towards it. An incredible pain, and my soul was no more. Imprisoned into the orb. The Tracker whispered to me, for the last time before disappearing into the shadows that surrounded her. "You chose wrong Jay. This is worse than the torture. Forever, you are now forced to do his bidding. He will not release you, only use you to get him more souls." Category:Beings Category:Mirrors